Beautiful Death
by Zeke Jones
Summary: vampires are the greatest predators right? don't be so sure. what happens when a beautiful Grim Reaper comes to forks to check out the cullens out of boredom and curiosity? follow Bella as she meets the cullens and decides their fates
1. new in town

New in town

It was raining outside, again. It feels like this tiny little town doesn't know what sunshine is. I had been living here for the last 2 weeks and it rained every one of these days, which is actually the reason why I am here. Because of my stupid curiosity. Guess I should explain a little about me first.

I am Isabella and I am, for putting it simply, Death. I'm sure you've heard stories about my kind, Grim Reaper, Shinigami, La Muerte and so on. And maybe some of those stories got it right, wouldn't surprise me, since some of my kind really like to showoff.

But not one of those stories does not talk about me. You see, there are 2 types of us. The ones you've heard of, who appear at the moment of your death to take you away, I like to call them the dead ones, entities without a body, not much of a brain and only do their jobs forever. Then there's me. What is the difference? I am alive. Have been for the last 7 thousands years actually, and I don't deal with humans. My "job" to put it someway, refers to the supernatural, werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters, fairies, etc. and unlike the others, I don't appear when they are dying to take them wherever they go when they die. Oh no, my job is to make sure there's some sort of equilibrium between them and the rest of the world, meaning they don't go ballistic and try to enslave humanity.

The rest of the time I am free to do whatever I want with my existence. But believe me, that's not as fun as it may sound, living alone for over 7000 years can get pretty boring, and I am the only one of my species. Cant even kill myself to end it all. Oh its not like I cannot die or anything like that. Its that if I die, I become one of the dead Reapers, and that's gotta be way more boring than even my life, so I keep on living. Why living alone? For starters, I don't like humans, but even if I did like them, they always die after some years and that's no fun at all. Then why don't mingle with the other races? That's what killed my predecessors. Ok explaining time again. there's always have to be one like me living, when one of us die, another one is born at random from 2 humans parents. And how did all those before me died? Killed, by vampires, werewolves or something, not like we are easy to kill, far from that, my powers are really, really cool.

When we are born, we have roughly the same speed, strength and senses that a normal vampire and as time goes on, we grow stronger, by now, I am probably 10 or so times stronger than any vampire around, without counting my race's special abilities.

First of all and the most important one is, knowledge of me cannot be stolen by any ability vamps or fae may have. Sadly, it can be given freely to others, that's why its dangerous to mingle with them. Scaredy thing don't like us and band together to kill us, and as strong as we are its not easy to beat 60 children of the moon banded together.

My others powers can only be used when im using my scythe. Yes you heard right I have a scythe! Not a regular one though, it's a really awesome scythe, everything I cut with it, burst into flames, I love my scythe, its so shiny. Also, when using it, I can disappear in the shadows, or travel by it, my scent disappears, and it also changes my looks. Of course it has a drawback, my "outfit" come with it, black cape with a black hood. Yeah I know, awfully cliché, but I cant do anything about it. I once tried to paint it violet, but it didn't work. It just stays black and if I reap it, the damn thing just repairs itself until its complete again, pain in the ass. At least when I send my scythe back (don't ask where, it just appears and disappears at my whim, no clue where it goes), I go back to my normal looks. Its not vanity but im astoundingly beautiful, a slender figure, a little muscled and with great curves, a heart-shaped face, with big, sparking blue eyes, red, slightly pouted lips, and waist long, silver hair. Not your everyday looks, but it never brought me problems. Though I guess that was until now, since every little human I met in this tiny little town kept staring at me with wide eyes and an awed expression, which brings me back to my story.

Me and my stupid curiosity, I berated myself again while getting ready to go to school, ughhh school, if someone had said to me last year that I'd be going to school I'd have laughed my ass out. Stupid Cullens, this is their fault. Ok ok I better back down a little. A month ago I was just passing by near this town, when I smelled some vampire tracks deep in the forest. Nothing out of the ordinary at first, except that the tracks where really new, a day at most, and the most surprising was the number of vamps. I could smell fie different vampire scents. 5 vamps together doesn't happen often, mostly the covens are up to three, except those disgusting Volterra coven, who I shouldn't insult, since they make my job easier, but I still don't like them, cocky sons of a… Anyway, I decided to follow them for a while, see whats up with them, but the more I followed them, the more surprised I was, cause I found two other smells too, and they were all over the forest, the 7 vampire scents, and some went as far as 2 years ago, so, my curiosity fuelled up, I tracked them down to the origins of the smell, and found it… in a house, a big beautiful house at the edge of the woods. Now that is even weirder than 7 vampires together, so I decided to investigate. Big was my surprise when I found out that indeed, they were living in this town for almost 2 years now, they feed on animals, and the leader of the coven (I should call them family, since that is what they call themselves), worked in a hospital, and the kids all went to school.

It was not the first time I met "vegetarian" vampires, but all of them used to live in reclusion, far away from temptations, hiding in caves forever, a bunch of poor savages, the lot of them. So I kept poking around the place, and surprise again, what else did I found? A tribe of shapeshifters living near Forks aswell. This tiny little town seemed like a magnet for supernatural creatures. I don't like shifters, they are the weakest of all the races I've encountered, yet they always strut around thinking they are some sort of godsend creatures, better than the rest, destined to watch over humanity and bla bla bla. Ughh disgusting little creatures.

So, after learning all of this, I had the great idea of staying over here for a while and watch how they lived, and maybe have some fun. So I bought a nice house, a little far away from town, bought a car, and enrolled myself in highschool. Yeah great idea my ass, I definitely didn't think this through. So here I am now, getting ready for my first day in the school. I have to admit I was nervous. I hadn't been in a large crowd of humans since the Roman Empire died away. Such a shame that, I really enjoyed the gladiators battles. I had been in contact with humans almost all the time, yes, but never relationed myself with more than 2 or 3 people. I had to keep my finances up someway, cause I always liked luxuries, and it wouldn't be smart to carry gold around everywhere I go, so now I have a few bank accounts with different names all over the world.

I finished getting ready for school, and went to get the car. My car is, so far, the only good thing I got from being here. I loved it, it was a shiny red Audi RS8 with black tinted windows and It was beautiful. And fast, it's a wonder how they went from that awful thing they called Ford T to something as pretty as this in so little time, but you won't hear me complain. It's the thing humans are good for.

I loved driving around as fast as it let me, it was completely different than running, and in many ways a lot more fun. But today I drove slow, reaaally slow, dreading the moment I had to start the school, but I finally reached it. The parking lot was full and I realized at one glance that my car was going to stick out from the rest. Only one other car from the lot didn't look like a pitiful mount of rust with wheels. A shiny little Volvo that I assumed was from the Cullens.

I parked my car totally aware of the awed and envious stares and whispers from the human students, took a deep breath and turned the engine off. I got out from my car and started walking to the building where the reception was, listening to the annoying whispers from the students.

"_Wow! Look at her hair…"_

"_Did you see that car?"_

"_You think she would date me?"_

"_ughh why is everyone staring at her, she thinks she is something special strutting around with her big fancy car, she is not even that pretty.."_

I tuned them down, disgusted and offended by them, like I would ever strut around! Hmpf jealous bitch. I kept walking to the reception and found a slightly overweighted woman around 40 years with a nameplate indicating she was Ms. Cole. She looked up and her eyes almost popped out. I waited amused and after almost a minute of staring openmouthed she finally snapped out of it.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Isabella Mort, the new student…" yeah so I like dark humor, sue me.

"Oh right, wait a sec" she looked around a pile of papers and gave me one "here is your schedule and a map of the school. I hope you have a great day and enjoy forks"

I walked out of the office and looked at my schedule, my first class would be English, in class 8. I looked at the map and started walking towards my first class at a school ever, not excited in the least. At least none of the humans there tried to come and talk to me in the way, probably too busy staring at me. When I neared the class I took a breath and smiled to myself. Great! My first class was with one of the vampires, the fun started early today. Still, I had to be careful, it was a long shot for they to figure out what I am, but not an impossibility. Steeling myself, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked it. Thought before I keep going I would like your opinion in something I cant decide... who would you rather see? BellaEdward or Alice/Bella?

thanks


	2. First encounter

First encounter

I entered the classroom looking around curiously, really looking forward to meet the would-be stalked. And I saw her. My heart picked up, my breath stopped dead in my lungs, and I stumbled. I stumbled! Haven't had that happened in… well I had never stumbled. But god I couldn't help it. She was incredibly… cute! I would have never thought a vampire could be cute. Beautiful yes, a feral beauty they all possessed, and she was no exception. But she also looked incredibly cute and endearing, bouncing a little in her chair, with a huge grin on her face. I recovered quickly though and tore my gaze off her to go the teachers desk, totally embarrassed. I knew I recovered fast enough that the humans wouldn't have thought much of it, but she probably did, suspicion that got confirmed when I heard her giggle softly under her breath. I could feel my cheeks reddening again as my embarrassment grew. What the hell was wrong with me? I tried to at least be angry about it, but nope, all I could feel was curiosity about her.

I didn't look at her again while I introduced myself to the teacher, my mind wondering what the hell could she be so excited about, or if she always was like that. Couldn't have been me. Even if she heard about my arrival beforehand, she would have thought I was just another human. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't heard any of the words the teacher said until he said something about Miss Cullen. I smiled as I realized he had just told me I was going to sit with her. Looks like my curiosity could be sated.

I schooled my face into a mask showing nothing and turned back to the end of the classroom. I knew she probably would try to ignore me, after all I was just a human, and It would be troublesome for them if anyone became close to them, but I was having none of that. I would make her talk to me anyway I could. I didn't look at her as I sat down next to her and took a breath to start the interrogation. Yet I was surprised once again, for as soon as I sat down she started excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you, you must be Isabella right? How are you liking Forks? That red Audi outside must be yours right? It really nice! my sister was drooling all over it. I love you hair, it's the first time I see that color being natural! And your skin is really pretty too! Are you even human? What your favorite colour?"

I had to smile at that, thought I almost choked when she asked if I was human. I did not expect this at all. Could she always be like this? But her enthusiasm clang to me and I giggled while I decided to answer, somewhat truthfully.

"Whoa, calm down. One question at a time please. Hi its nice to meet you too. Indeed I am Isabella, I don't know just yet if I'm going to like Forks or not. Thanks, yeah that Audi is mine, and I really like it. Thanks again, you are really pretty yourself too. Yes, human born and raised and my favorite colour changes depending the day or my mood, today, so far is purple" I said laughing to myself with my half truth about being human, and I wondered what would she say so "same questions for you?"

She smiled a smile that lightened up her whole face.

"Thanks. Yup, I really like Forks. I'm not a fan of big cities, we all in my family really like the nature, so Forks is great for that. My favourite colour is yellow and me too, human born and raised" she said giggling

I groaned internally. Of course, if I could use that phrase to define myself, so could she. We kept talking a little over nothing during the rest of the class, she asked about what classes I had, and seemed genuinely disappointed when she found out we only had gym together, and the we just spent the rest of the class asking easy question about each ocher, just chatting of non important things, and I found myself really liking that, I could remember the last time I had a talk like that. And then the class ended.

"It was very nice to meet you Isabella, I'll see you in gym" she said and then danced out of the door.

I stood there a couple of second, absolutely baffled about her behavior, I couldn't believe that any vampire could be like that with normal humans, but I was sure that they couldn't know I was anything else than that. I knew I had not made any mistakes in my human charade, and they couldn't have know through any of their gifts what I was, since knowledge of me could not be known through any gift they could have, so I assumed that she was always like that with everyone.

That theory was soon down the drain as I heard the jealous rumors around me about how the new girls got one of the mysterious Cullen talking. I kept thinking of that and worrying if I had made any mistakes during the rest of my classes, when a thought hit me. Of course, I was thinking that since none of their gifts, if they had any, would work on me, but I didn't realize that that would make them curious in itself. I smacked myself mentally as I thought of that. I should have figured that out earlier, she must have a gift, and one it wouldn't work on me and that's why she was excited. Maybe she could read minds or something like that. That would explain her myriad of questions too.

While I kept pondering that, classes kept going slowly until It was lunch time, and I decided I was going to wait outside, since it wasn't raining for a change, and I could get to spy on the Cullen conversations as well. So I went and made myself comfortable in a tree branch, and settled down to listen.

Of course, they were talking about me.

"Alice don't you understand? It's really dangerous! I've been trying to listen to her all day and I couldn't hear a word. It's like her mind is totally blank. Not even Jazz can sense anything from her. She could be dangerous!" said a male voice.

"Of course I understand Edward. That is why it's so exciting. Can't YOU understand? It's the first time ever that I can talk to someone without knowing what they are going to say or how they are going to act, and she is really nice too. Plus she has a heartbeat, and she smells human, really nice for a human but human still. And please cut me some slack. You should have more confidence in me. Even if I can't see what will happen I'm not going to spill what we are" Alice answered hotly. "Look, you have biology with her next, why don't you talk to her and see what I mean?"

I heard the one named Edward grumble something unintelligible and the others agree with Alice. They didn't seem as concerned over me as Edward seemed to be, and I was grateful for that. After that they kept talking about nothing and I tuned them out to think.

It seemed I was right. It was their gifts not working on me that called their attention, and I was a little shocked about them. 3 gifted people in a coven its not something you see everyday. But what surprised me more was that, from what I understood, Alice's gift was probably seeing the future. That was a really useful gift to have. Then there was Edward. I should try to appease his insecurities in Biology. I didn't want them discovering that I wasn't human. At least not so early on. I kept musing over this until the bell rang and I got ready for biology and my next meeting with another Cullen. At least this one would probably not be as interesting as the last one, I thought smiling. Ready or not, here I come! 

* * *

><p>thank you readers and your reviews! it really made me happy. and sorry for those that wanted edwardbella, O tried to write them but they personalities always clashed in my head and i realized that it wouldnt work for me.

also, im sorry it was such a short chapter, i promise they will get longer as i get more used to writing, but i have not wrote much of anything so far and i have to get used to it

i hope you liked it!


	3. Thirst

Thirst

I jumped off the tree and started walking towards biology class, a little worried that i may let something slip, and have Edward even more suspicious of me. I had to kick my acting up a notch around him, maybe be a little clumsy and trip once or twice, fidget around and stuff all the time... ughh. So annoying. I would have to be focused almost all the time.

While i was musing that in my head, i reached the classroom. I entered, making a show of tripping with my own feets, and having to stop myself from falling by leaning against the wall. I heard the humans laughing all around and chanced a look at the Cullen boy, to find he was restraining laughter aswell. I felt angry instantly while my instincts told me to rip him apart, how dare he laugh at me! that is until I remembered that that was what I wanted him to think, that i am nothing but a clumsy human.

Feeling a little proud of me and my acting skills i went to the teacher's desk, but just when i walked by the fan, it blew my scent to the Cullen kid, and i saw his eyes go black with hunger, his body stiffened, and he shot me a death glare that could have scared to death anyone other than me.

I recognized the symptons instantly, as there were a lot of humans around him and he pay them almost no attention, that means my blood smells special to him. I'm his Ambrosia, his Forbidden Fruit, his Singer or whatever they call it now.

This could be very good, or very bad, for me. For once, if he could resist the call of my blood now, he would almost surely be convinced i am human. But if he is not strong enough, I should probably interfere, because thanks to my gift, alice wouldnt be able to see him do anything, plus i would feel bad if he were to blow his cover by killing everyone in this room for nothing, since he would never get a taste of my blood.

All these thought took me but half a second, as i went to the teacher's desk and, surprise surprise, he obviously sent me to sit by the kid.

I went to him and sat down, no more acting clumsy, since he probably wouldn't notice even if i suddenly spurt another leg and turned green. Ok that he would but just to get an idea.

he inched away from me in his chair, his posture still stiff, his hand tight into a fist, a glared hatefully at me. i had to duck my head to hide my amusement. The little boy thought he was mean and scary. I came from a time when dragons still roamed the earth, it would take a little more than a little hungy vampire to scare me.

I had to admit thought, he shocked me with his self control. We were past half the time of class and he still hadn't made a move to kill me, and i was almost giddy that i wouldnt hae to blow my cover away. Should have know not to jinx it. just then the teacher asked edward a question about the lesson, and just as he opened his mouth to answer, a guy at my side changed the page of his book and sent a wave of air towards us, and blew my scent right into his face.

I saw his body tense and get ready to action, and with a sigh of resignation, i shot my hand and grabbed his arm with strength enough to hold him rooted to his spot.

"stop breathing!" i told him sharply, and the look of bewilderment he gave me almost had me rolling in laughter.

"excuse professor, i dont feel very well. Could I go get some air outside?" I asked the teacher with my best sad puppy dog eyes, and he hastily told me yes, and i could take as much time as needed.

So I went outside to the parking lot, and bend against a tree, waiting for him, as i was sure that he would come to seek for me, either out of curiosity of what i am, or to come and try to drink me.

I was betting he would come to find out what i am first, but that didn't mean that my scent wouldnt overpower him and he would try to attack me.

Any way this would go, he was going to find out i wasn't human, but just maybe, if I could convince him i did not mean any harm, he would not tell his family.

Sure enough, i smelled him and turned to see him coming out of the doors of the school. I gave him a pointed look and turned to the forest, knowing he would follow me.

I walked a little into the forest as to not be seen or overheard by any human or the rest of his coven, family or whatever, and turned to face him, who was walking behind me but still a little far away and obiously holding his breath. I waited looking pointedly at him, until he realized i was waiting for him to start talking.

"what are you?" he asked me, still holding his breath, adn staring at me confused.

"and here i was hoping you would have better manners." i sighed and chuckled humorlessly. "shouldn't you be thanking me first of all kid?"

He looked down embarrased, and i'm sure if he was human he would be blushing furiously.

"t-thank you. Really thank you for stopping me" he told me, and for a moment I hoped that maybe, just maybe he would let it drop.

Of course that hope was thwarted as a resolute look entered his face and he asked me again.

"what are you?"

"that is something you dont have to know. Just know that i dont mean any harm to you or your family. And since i had to drop me human facade by preventing you from killing a class full of humans, i would really appreciate if you wouldnt say any of this to your family" I told him, and was hoping he would be smart enough to listen to the undertone of menace i let into my words, and do what i said.

Of course he wouldnt.

"I can't do that. First of all, how can i be sure that you dont mean us any harm, and i can't lie to my family about it regardless."

I sighed again. There goes my no-violent conversation.

"you dont get it" i told him softly, and lunged at him full speed.

Before he could even blink, i grabbed him by the neck and smashed him into the ground creating a small crater. He tried to force his way out of under me and i smashed my fist into his face, with enough strenght that cracks appeared all over his face and his body.

He stopped trying to fight and I looked directly at his eyes, with a menancing glare that i could see terrified him deeply.

"do you get it now?. If i wanted to harm you, i could kill you this instant, and all your family aswell without even breaking a sweat. And you should not try to get on my bad side. I dont want tour family to know i am not human yet, and i will know if you told them, and i would be very displeased, with you and your family. do you understand?"

He nodded, still with a terrified look on his face and i pulled him up and let go of his neck.

"good, now this is what i recommend you do kid. Since Alice can't see me in his visions, he wont know what happened, so i strongly sugest that you tell them only of the attraction you feel towards my blood, and take a few days off alone, go visit someone or something else i dont know. Maybe when you come back I could be comfortable enough to tell you what i am, maybe not, but remember, if you say a word of me to anyone, and i do mean anyone, i'll kill you and your family and everyone you talked to, faster that you could think "crap". But dont worry, if you do as i say, i promise that i wont hurt you or your family."

This last bit seemed to reassure him a little and he nodded again.

I sighed and went back to school. I really did not like dealing with kids. Vampires nowadays thought they were at the ery top of the food chain, the most dangerous predators around. Such stupidity.

I looked at the clock and realized i was just on time for my gym class, so I headed to the biggest building of the school, which housed the gym. I entered by the changing rooms and found Alice waving at me and smiling that full grin that lightened all of her face, and i found myself automatically smiling widely at her too, without even a second thought.

Dear god, what was wrong with me?

* * *

><p>Well i hope you liked it. next chapter will be a little more action packed, and we will finally get to see a little of Isabella's fighting.<p>

please review! oh, and tell me if you would rather keep having short chapters with little time between each, or if you would rather have longer chapters but a lot more waiting between them


	4. Enemies and Prey

Enemies and prey

Gym passed quickly enough, for the teacher just made us sit down and gave a small speech about his expectations for the class. I didn't listen much of it anyways, too preoccupied with what happened with the Cullen kid, and even as I saw thatAlicetried to get my attention to speak to me, I just didn't felt like it at the moment. I could probably say later that I was wondering what I did for the kid to hate me so, or something like that, I thought with a smirk.

After gym, I drove my car a little far from the school, parked and got out. I had decided to follow the Cullens to see if the boy did what I said or not.

So I took at a run and in no time at all I was following them from the forest, at just enough distance for me to hear them and they wouldn't suspect of me being near.

The travel in the car was silent. Only once blondie, the mate of the big one, asked the kid what was happening, and he only said he would explain once they were all together.

When they got to their home, the 2 who passed as parents were waiting outside for them, and they hurriedly went inside the house and they all went to sit in the living room, while I made myself comfortable in a tree outside, well inside my hearing range, but again, far enough that they wouldn't hear me or smell me.

"ok son, you called and said you have something important to tell all of us. What is it? Is it about the new kid?"

I heard the boy fidget for a second and I almost growled at the chance that he was thinking of disobeying. Just then I heard Alice gasp.

"you are leaving"

"what?" Blondie

"what do you mean he is leaving?" Scars

"why son?" hmm I didn't have a nickname yet for the one who acted as the mother… damn I didn't want to bother learning their names.

" if you calm down and let me explain" the boy said. "it's the new student. Isabella, she, her blood, its stronger than everything I have ever felt. It was almost a torture to not attack her in the middle of the class. I, I just need to leave, if I stay here I may go after her. Its talking all I have at this moment to stay here with you and not follow her."

I smiled to myself, well at least the boy knew how to act.

The conversation kept going for a little longer, the oldest male encouraging him to leave for a while, if its was the only way to keep me safe. I snorted at that, if he ever finds out it was the other way around. Blondie was scornful and teased him for, as she put it, loosing to a human. And all the others were sad but understanding, andAlicetold him to come back only when he was sure to not hurt me, since I was her friend.

That simple phrase had me smiling like an idiot, and then it hit me! God I cant believe I didn't see this sooner, what with the way her's was the only name I remembered and all the staring I had done. For fuck's sake, I couldn't believe I liked her, maybe had a crush on her.

That thought took all the little joy I still had for the day, and got me in a really bad mood.

I saw the boy leave the house, and decided to mess him up a little more, just to vent my frustrations, so I began following him, and once we were far away from his house I sped up and sat in a tree in the way he would pass to wait for him.

"so you did the smart thing uh boy?" I called when he ran by me, and I realized he was so far in his thought he hadn't even realized I was there at all before I spoke. He stopped abruptly and glared at me. I giggled loudly at him at his glare darkened more, which made me laugh a little louder.

"It was a close call huh? I heard you hesitate between tell them or not. Believe me, you just saved your hole family's lives boy"

"you were spying on us? How dare you! And stop calling me boy like I am some innocent, naïve kid! I have lived for more than a hundred years! And you have no idea how much I saw or did! I am a soulless monster, I kill to live! What would you know about me? You are living, with a beating heart and blood through your veins, you have no right to call me anything!" he yelled at me and for a moment I lost it.

I almost killed him right there. Seething I jumped down from the tree and stood in his face to fast for him to even notice me moving, and he took a step back in fright.

"you are nothing more than a stupid, spoiled little brat! A hundred years? I have had hundreds of years pass me by so fast it just seemed no more than one night's dream. You kill to live? You have killed what? Hundreds of humans? Thousands of animals? I've lived longer than you can even imagine and not anyone who met me, lived to tell the tale, or I would be dead by now! I've sent entire species into extinction. You are soulless? Just that belief its proof enough of your humanity! You cry because of what? You think you lost the chance to go to heaven? You believe that if you die there is nothing else for you? Stupid! You don't have an idea what I would give for just the chance that if I die then my existence would end! I know exactly what would happen if I die, and believe me, I would rather have your idea of hell! You are just a stupid kid, with your head high up your ass, and if you want to keep living this life you have, you better not ever talk to me like that again!"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, and that when I smelled it. Fuck! Can I ever get a break? I growled loud and turned around to face the boy, who had a terrified expression and… some pity in his eyes? I growled even louder. If he ever thought of pitying me again I'd rip his limbs one by one and burn them but live him alive.

"go away now. Do not come back in at least 2 weeks, or I may decide you just annoy me too much to let you live. If I find out that anyone else, from here on have even heard a word of me, I will rip your head off so fast you wouldn't even have time to blink, and the I would rip the rest of your body into pieces no more bigger than a hand, and bury you in iron boxes all around the world, so you could never die, yet u could never see the surface again. is that clear?"

He just stood there looking at me like I was the devil itself, or his worst nightmare, which for the moment I was, his mouth gaping and his entire body trembling in fear.

" what are you waiting for? Leave now."

When he turned around and started running, I took a whiff and of course, it was nearer, coming towards me at full speed. An Elf. I thought there were no more of those nasty creatures. Last time I found one, or he found me to be precise, was almost 2000 years ago.

Elves are not like those tall, pointed ears, stuck up, earth loving, happy creatures you could have read in fantasy books. Far from it. They are terrifying creatures, always thirsting for destruction and violence. They are stronger than any vampire alive today. They differ from other races, in that it doesn't matter how much they live, their strength remains the same than were they were born. That is, more or less 5 times stronger than a regular vampire. To be a fair fight a vamp would have to be at least 4 thousands years old, or a werewolf 2 thousands.

Then why is there such a small number of them, and why no one besides myself remember them now? Its their minds that is a problem, or their instincts perhaps.

Elves live for violence. They don't need to feed at all, but they can sense the power in a creature, and the stronger they are, the more they are lured to it, to attack and try to kill it. That is the reason why so few of them are alive today, and the very reason there are no vampires or werewolves really old around, they all killed each other long ago, and the rest… well, truly yours, your favorite grim reaper.

They are attracted to me like a fly to the light, that's why I thought there were no more around, I used to have at least 1 elf every decade or so trying to kill me, so after a break from almost 2 thousands years, it was the obvious conclusion.

Anyway, my annoyance didn't last long. I was really in need of a fun battle, and even if I didn't feel the need to feed for over 1500 years, elves are really tasty, and its been a long time ago since I've feed for the last time. 200 years ago, a young werewolf, who in the high of the full moon, believed himself invincible and failed to recognize the danger signs around me.

Oh wait. I haven't told you about what I need to survive yet. Its not much actually I need to sleep at least a few hours a week, and I used to need to feed before, much like a vampire. Blood, yes, but unlike a vampire, I not only could feed on humans or animals, but of any other supernatural creature with blood. Vampires are the only creatures safe from being fed on by me, since the only thing running in their bodies its venom, and believe me, that stuff is nasty tasting, I tried it.

I've tasted almost every type of creature I could, and my favorites are the supernatural types. Of course, that was more of a treat than a normal diet, since they are not as easy to find as humans, which were my regular diet when I couldn't find me any tasty little monster.

I've tried animal blood aswell, but I really don't see the point in it. Besides that they are not tasty at all, I don't understand why anyone would prefer to kill innocents animals, with no more thoughts than survival, and protection of their own, instead of hunting humans, with their overabundance of greed and malice. But well to each their own, and I never meddle with what others decide to do, if it doesn't affect me, which bring me to my little elf, just a few second away from me.

I got ready for a fight, and even if it wouldn't be a hard fight, and I was almost in no danger, it would be a real stress reliever.

The elf, a male, ran out of the woods and lunged straight at me, snarling viciously, the sad creature. So uncivilized.

I smirked and sidestepped slightly, grabbed his legs, and with a small spin, sent him flying into the woods again, breaking like 10 trees in the way. He got up again, and this time more cautious, started to circle me, still snarling disgustingly. I stood in the middle of his circle, don't even bothering in taking an aggressive posture, which apparently enraged him, because he lunged at me again and threw a punch at my face. This time I parried his punch, and sent 2 fast straight at his chest, breaking a few ribs, and doubling him in pain. I swept his legs from under him and sent him hard to the floor with an elbow to the face.

I laughed as I saw his face, apparently I grew stronger than I thought in these last 2 thousands, because the damage don't to his face was impressive, and a little icky too.

I stepped back and taunted him, still not ready to finish this fight. He got up and growled at me viciously and started a barrage of punches and kicks, I blocked most of them, letting a few hit me, to feel a little adrenaline at the pain, but I was disappointed. This elf was pretty weak for his race, which was probably the reason why it was still alive, and I got bored pretty fast. I threw a right directly to his jaw, breaking it in a bunch of little pieces and sent him flying towards the woods again, but this time I chased him, and before he reached the first trees, I grabbed him, and threw him up to the sky with as much strength as I could muster.

It flew pretty high, almost a mile or so, and I jumped again using all my strength, a grabbed him in the air. As we started to fall, I bit him in the neck and started feeding. (don't get me wrong, I don't always feed that way, I'm not that weird, but since the battle was so disappointing, I had to use my strength for something.) Yes there was definitely something wrong with this elf, it wasn't very tasty, just a little more than a shapshifter. By the time we reached ground again I had dried him already, so focusing in my Reaper's powers, I called my scythe and cleanly cut off his head, which is the only way to kill an elf, they can heal everything else.

I watched as his remains lit on fire, and sent my scythe back to wherever it comes from, and as the little excitement I got from the fight started to fade, my worries about my epiphany came back.

What the heck would I do with the Alice situation?

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! it was a little longer that the other chapters, but it was so much fun writing about really bad ass bella, and inveting a new race.<p>

please please please review and tell me what you think so far! and any questions you may have feel free to ask, i and will do my best to answer!(of course, questions about this fics, i've got no clue about math or politics or anything like that ;)

reviews are addictive


End file.
